Haptic effects improve usability in devices and applications generally, and particularly in mobile and virtual and augmented reality devices and in applications, such as gaming. This has led to an increase in the breadth of implementation of haptics. As haptics is implemented in varied devices, it can be a challenge to ensure high-quality, consistent haptic effects across a range of different devices, and even in different versions or even production runs of the same device. Systems and methods for multi-level closed loop control of haptic effects are needed to help ensure the quality and consistency of such haptic effects.